Howls at Night
by Prime627
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons are wolves now so they can both survive. But it is making more problems that it's solving!
1. Chapter 1

The forest was full of the sounds of life. Rabbits were snuffling around in their warrens, and somewhere a doe was nuzzling her fawn into a safe place while she went out to forage.

A red and blue wolf, abnormal coloring for a wolf, jumped into the clearing and started the doe and fawn. He cast them a sad glance, having not meant to disturb them, and he looked back as other wolves with semi-unusual coloring trailed him.

He nosed the youngest forward. "We rest here for the night."

The wolves collapsed as one body, which made their Alpha smile in amusement. The only female licked at her tender paws, flicking her tail irritably while a yellow and black male licked at her ears fondly.

The oldest of them, their Healer, sniffed the air and curled his tail over his back. The Alpha snapped at it, suddenly offended. The oldest male dropped to his back and exposed his belly.

The Alpha jumped back, confused and worried that he had hurt his oldest friend.

They were interrupted by a low grunt from a green colored male.

"Is there an Energon deposit around here?"

The Alpha dipped his head in a nod. "Of course. I have brought us here for exactly that reason." He pointed his nose in the direction of the deposit the male was talking about. "Take Bumblebee with you."

The yellow and black male reluctantly left his mate to pad after the larger male.

The blue female lifted her head at the loss of her mate. "Why are we even like this, Optimus?"

The Alpha laid down in front of her and he smoothed the fur between her ears. "I would not have asked this of you if there was not a reason. This is for your safety, my dear one."

The female scoffed and she rolled away from him. "I hate this."

He stood and laughed softly. "It has only been an afternoon, and nearly an evening. You will see it is not that bad. We just have to keep moving."

She shivered and wrapped her tail around her body. "I've heard_ that_ before."

Optimus chuckled and he licked her head again before he trotted over to Ratchet, his oldest friend and Healer. "How is the young one?"

The male looked up from washing Smokescreen's wounds. "Weak, wounded, but he should recover eventually. If only we could carry him as our Cybertronian selves. Carrying him by his scruff is exhausting, uncomfortable, and it is making him sore."

Optimus nuzzled the little pup. He had not known how young Smokescreen was before the change, but now that he was a wolf, he understood that Smokescreen was the smallest, and he was deeply in need of care.

Smokescreen was underweight.

"He will be fine under your servos…ah, paws. Glossa? No, no, tongue…"

Ratchet laughed as he nodded, nosing the sparkling into the small moss-nest he had constructed earlier. "Just give it a couple days, Optimus. You'll get the hang of your wolf self."

Optimus smiled and he nibbled his mate's ear, looking over when Bulkhead and Bumblebee bounded into the clearing, each holding blue crystals in their mouths. They set it down in a pile and they wagged their tails happily.

While the Auto-wolves settled down to eat their Energon, they were unaware of the red optics watching them closely.

While they had made the change from Cybertronian to wolf for safety, the Decepticons had also made such a change to hunt their oldest (and only) enemy.

The one that was watching them, Starscream, was grinning in amusement. Mates were springing up in their ranks (Optimus and Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen). He was eager to tell Megatron, his lord and master, that all they would have to do is to take one of the wolves away and get to the others.

But in the end, who would they chose to kidnap?

Smokescreen? That would get Ultra Magnus to react in a frenzy.

Ratchet? Optimus would skin them alive.

Bumblebee? Arcee would go insane and go on a killer rampage.

Wheeljack? Bulkhead would possibly sit on them all at once to get his mate back.

Starscream was suddenly nervous as he bounded back to the Decepticon camp, which was only a two miles away. He relayed his thoughts to Megatron and he watched his leader nod quietly as he resumed his pacing.

He then voiced his plan to the other Decepticons, and it was agreed that it was hard to choose who they wanted to kidnap.

It was possible that they would lose several of their wolves in the process, but they would also kill all of the Autobots in the process.

Megatron sat down in the middle of the camp, scowling as he glared down at his paws.

Then he lifted his head, rose up to all four paws, and he smirked around at the Decepticons.

The choice was made.

They started to head out to kidnap the wolf.

**Author's Note:**

** So, I'm undecided on who I want kidnapped. Who do you think it should be?**

** Also, hope you like this. I will hopefully be turning this into a series of trials and such, but I need your feedback!**

** Is this worthy of continuation?**

** I hope it is. I'm excited to continue writing this. I love Transformers, and I love wolves.**

** The perfect mix, haha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus washed his paws, letting his mate sleep against him. He flicked his tail up over his back as he looked across at the sleeping wolf beside him. Then he swept his gaze over the rest of the pack.

Bumblebee was curled around Arcee, his nose buried in her soft blue fur. Bulkhead and Wheeljack laid still together, and for a moment Optimus was concerned for them, and then Wheeljack's lips curled over his teeth in a grin. They were dreaming deeply. Optimus relaxed.

His gaze flicked over to the last pair of mates, then his fur stood on end.

Ultra Magnus was sleeping with his head on one leg, his paws forming a protective barrier around…nothing.

Smokescreen was gone.

oOoOo

Starscream held the Autobot pup in his jaws. He had _accidentally_ dropped it several times on the way back to the Decepticon camp. The pup had stopped moving. At first he was concerned that he had killed it (so sad, too bad), but the pup had recently twitched and whimpered in his mouth.

When he arrived at the Decepticon camp, he dropped the pup in front of Megatron. The great grey wolf snatched the pup back up and took him back to his den.

"You are to remain here," he growled. Then he saw the pup's wounds. "Starscream! I wanted him perfectly fine, not _half dead_!"

"I might have dropped him, Megatron!"

"How many times? Every other paw-step?" He looked back at the sad wolf and he slowly laid down beside it, licking the Energon and dirt off its white fluffy fur.

The Seeker watched the great wolf be unusually gentle with the pup, and he grew jealous. The prisoners got all the love, and he couldn't get half of it.

He turned away and he trotted back to guard the entrance of the camp.

The pup whimpered under Megatron's tongue. "Magnus?" He looked around, trying to squirm out from under the wolf's paw. He wanted out of there. He was new to the conflict, but he knew the difference between Autobots and Decepticons.

"Hush." It was a gentle word coming from a rough wolf. It made Smokescreen tremble.

"Magnus," he cried. He laid down, weak from his wounds and the pain of being dropped repeatedly. He let Megatron do what he wanted, but tears rolled down his cheeks and stained his cheek fur.

oOoOo

Optimus woke his pack up, saving Magnus for last. He knew Ultra Magnus would lose his mind when he found out his mate-to-be-when-he-was-older was gone.

Bumblebee nosed Arcee's cheek. "How did they get by us?"

Wheeljack grumbled down at his paws. "It must have been when we were too tired to worry about guards. Those crafty Decepticons… Let me rip their tails and ears off and shove them up their tailpipes!"

Optimus licked his paw thoughtfully. "I don't think that would be a good idea… We need to sneak Smokescreen back. None of us are ready to fight, and neither are the Decepticons. We must do this the only way we can afford."

The Autobots leaned closer to hear the plan.

Ultra Magnus curled tighter around the rabbit Ratchet found. It kicked a bit, but for the most part it was still with fear. It didn't want to be eaten today. It figured that if it was still and let the wolf cuddle it, the wolf would eventually grow bored and let it go.

That hasn't happened yet.

Optimus looked back at the wolf warrior when he had finished relaying the plan. "Ratchet, stay here and make sure he does not wake."

oOoOo

Smokescreen laid with his head on his paws. He had been with the Decepticons for nearly two hours. He was sure that Magnus hadn't noticed, and neither had the other Autobots.

He whined. He wasn't important at all after all. He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down hot and fast, tucking his tail under his body.

Megatron and Starscream watched from the mouth of the cave, the Seeker slowly moving closer to his leader. Their fur almost touched when Megatron stood up and walked to talk to Soundwave.

The skinny silver wolf looked back at Smokescreen. "You pathetic scrap of fur. What do you have that I don't have?"

The pup squeezed his blue eyes shut.

The wolf scoffed and stood, shaking his body out and he went for a trot in the woods, since Megatron wouldn't and couldn't care less about him or anyone else that wasn't a cute pup with blue eyes and a fluffy body.

He sat down heavily and growled lowly at his reflection in the puddle of Energon-tinted water. He went to dip his head to take a drink when he smelled trouble.

Autobots.

Before he could protect himself, the Alpha had him pinned on his belly.

"MEGATRON! HELP ME!"

"Scream all you want, little one, but no one is coming for you. Now, you're going to do what I say, down to the details. Do you comprehend?"

The Seeker bit his tongue, but nodded slowly. He submitted to the Alpha. And he listened well, because he knew that if he even missed one single detail, Optimus would probably tear open his throat, or let his pets do it for him.

"I understand, Optimus. I will do what you want of me."

"And remember, no one is to be hurt."

"Not like how you hurt me?"

"Your hurt dignity is not my problem, and does not qualify as a wound that is my doing." Optimus nosed the Seeker gently to his paws. "Now, go."

Starscream scampered away with his tail between his legs and he bounded back to the Decepticon camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream padded into the Decepticon camp, his head low and his tail between his legs. He didn't look anyone in the eye as he poked his head into Megatron's den. He slowly walked in when he saw that the little pup was alone.

He poked it awake. "Get up. Your mate is here to retrieve you."

Smokescreen blinked sadly up at him. "No, he isn't…"

"Your Alpha tackled me not even three minutes ago. I have no doubt that he has the whole Autobot pack waiting for you. Now get up."

The pup curled into a tighter ball. He yelped when Starscream snatched him up and ran out of the camp. He didn't have any idea where he was running, but he just ran as fast as he could in some random direction.

He could hear angry howls and snarls behind him, but he was one of the fastest wolves, so he outran them within moments.

He didn't expect a blue and red male to plow into him. He opened his mouth and released the pup, who rolled in the leaves before coming to a stop.

Ultra Magnus was pinning him down, snarling and slobbering as he opened his jaws to wrap them around his neck.

"Ultra Magnus, that is enough." Optimus padded to push himself between the males. "Smokescreen has been returned to you. It is over. Let him go."

Starscream scrambled away from him as the blue and red male nuzzled his mate and he cleaned the Decepticon scent off him. He watched him, then he backed away when Optimus came closer.

"You may return to the Decepticons. Thank you."

Starscream flattened himself to the ground. "I can't return to the Decepticons. They will kill me for treachery if I dare step paw into their camp."

Ultra Magnus stood and pushed his little mate into the bushes to wait. He didn't trust the Seeker as far as he could carry him. He sat down and kept his little mate from running off by keeping a paw planted firmly on his tail, but Smokescreen wasn't interested in running around and exploring anymore, not after the past couple of hours.

Optimus watched the Decepticon, frowning as he slowly laid down in front of him. "I have two suggestions for you. You head in the direction of the rising sun and you keep running. The Decepticons would never find you if you kept running, or we could tell them that we killed you. I can make you look like a true Decepticon, if that is what you'd want."

Starscream lowered his eyes. He couldn't imagine himself running for his life. He had always found his place with Megatron and he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't with the great wolf. He looked up at the Alpha when he started talking again.

"Or you can join us. You did what I told you to, down to the last detail. I trust you a little bit more now, which is not much, but it is enough for me to know that you have the capability to change your colors."

Starscream couldn't imagine that either. He whined and slowly stood. The Alpha copied him. "I'll return to the Decepticons…maybe Megatron will forgive me."

Optimus gave a giant grin. "I have a better idea."

oOoOo

Megatron paced in the middle of the camp, growling. The other Decepticons were cowering. Many of them had been bitten and thrown around, but the only one that he had spared was Soundwave.

Suddenly, Optimus walked slowly into the camp. Starscream was in his jaws. He laid him down in front of Megatron's paws.

"What have you done to him?"

Optimus smoothed the fur on Starscream's neck. "He was caught with one of our sparklings. He tried to negotiate with us, but Ultra Magnus wouldn't have that."

"Negotiate what?"

"Our surrender. You should know that Ultra Magnus does not appreciate such ridiculousness."

Megatron frowned and he gently licked Starscream's ear. "I suppose you want something in return?"

"Just that you get him prepared to fight Ultra Magnus. He will have to be stronger, and faster. I could not hold Ultra Magnus back before he did semiserious damage."

Megatron slowly picked his second-in-command up by his scruff. "Thank you for not killing him," he mumbled. He laid him down in his cave. He felt Optimus nip his tail tip as he squirmed in beside him. Megatron watched the Autobot Alpha adjust Starscream's limp body.

The Seeker whined and twitched, his tail slowly wagging.

"He should recover in a couple hours. He will be bounding around as his normal self before the moon rises."

Megatron nodded slowly and he slowly laid beside the skinnier wolf. Optimus left him and he started to wash the Energon off his fur.

oOoOo

Optimus walked into his camp and he smiled when he saw Ultra Magnus playing with Smokescreen. They were having a little tug-of-war with a stick. Arcee and Bumblebee were laying in the middle of the camp as they washed their fur. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were missing, but Ratchet informed him that they were going to the Energon deposit.

"So, Megatron believed you?"

"Yep. With all that Energon plastered on his body, there was no denying something had mauled him. You, my dear, are an excellent artist."

Ratchet sat down and bared his teeth in a grin. "I have worked with the injured before. I know what wounds look like."

Ultra Magnus trotted up, his tail tip in Smokescreen's mouth. He drug the little pup over. "Megatron is such an easy mech to fool."

"Yes, well now there will not be a ceremony for the lost. Megatron sees Starscream as a loyal Decepticon. Mission accomplished. The only thing left to do is for Magnus to act like he wants to tear Starscream apart."

"No problem there. I already want to chew on his hide." The large wolf sat down and pulled Smokescreen against his belly protectively.

Optimus looked up as Bulkhead and Wheeljack padded into the camp. "Well. We've all had an interesting couple of hours. I suggest that we nap and then move camp."

"In that order?"

"Not necessarily."

Arcee was the first to jump up. "I went scouting with Bumblebee and I found a great camp for us by the river. And it's closer to the Energon deposit."

Optimus gave a nod to her. "Everyone, follow Arcee. She will lead us to the new camp."

Ultra Magnus lifted Smokescreen up by his scruff. Bulkhead and Wheeljack bounded out before Arcee, but where called back by Optimus when he gave a firm growl. Bumblebee and Arcee were in the lead of the small pack.

Ratchet and Optimus brought up the rear.

"Why did you do it, Alpha?"

Optimus looked at him.

"Why did you make Starscream look like a Decepticon?"

"My dear mate. All Starscream wanted was to be cared for by Megatron. So I gave him the opportunity. I do not regret playing Match-Maker."

Ratchet shoved Optimus' shoulder with his own. "You just like the attention."

Ultra Magnus turned when he heard Ratchet yelp and his eyes widened.

Optimus had Ratchet pinned down and the Alpha was grinning.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

"You just like the attention," Optimus scoffed as he bit into Ratchet's scruff.

The Autobot pack bolted for the new camp, not wanting to see or hear the outcome.

Smokescreen was the only one giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus woke up. He was confused. He sat up and he saw Arcee and Bumblebee howling.

Ratchet was already awake beside him. "Listen."

He did as he was told and he pricked his ears.

Somewhere, a little wolf pup howled back as good as it could.

The gathered Autobots giggled.

Arcee laid her head down on her paws at last. "We need more puppies," she murmured.

Bumblebee glanced down at her, grinning as he wagged his yellow-and-black striped tail.

Optimus settled back down with Ratchet and he licked his cheek gently, making the fur on his face spike up. "I am surprised the native wolves are letting their puppies howl with strangers."

Ratchet's eyes closed. "I'm sure they don't care. Wolves are relatively social. Far more social than humans."

"But they are more strict," he recalled as he thought about the Omegas. "And they require the females to surrender their gimpy pups. I do not believe I have ever asked a femme to put her baby down."

"It is all for survival, Optimus…" Ratchet yawned and he laid his head on Optimus' forelegs. "All for survival…"

Optimus washed his face and head and neck, thinking about the pup. Bumblebee was howling to it still, but he was getting tired. The puppy sounded more urgent with each howl.

Bumblebee was getting concerned. "Optimus, do I have your permission to investigate?"

The Alpha lifted his head. "Do nothing for now. If he is with his pack, they will not appreciate a strange wolf running in to rescue him."

Bumblebee nodded, then he laid down to curl around his mate. He licked Arcee's ears before he fell asleep.

Optimus looked around at his pack before he himself fell asleep and he smiled down at Ratchet. But his dreams were plagued with crying puppies and he could not reach nor soothe them.

He jumped to his paws, his fur spiky and his nails digging into the earth. Ratchet blinked sleepily up at him.

"Optimus?"

"We are investigating that pup."

oOoOo

Bulkhead sniffed at the ground, picking up the scent of puppies. Wheeljack had made his perch on a rock and he was scanning the destroyed camp for evidence of any living wolf.

Optimus had his head in one of the smaller dens. "I smell blood."

Bumblebee bounded up with Arcee, panting softly as he shook his head. "No puppies."

Optimus sat down heavily, frowning. He looked around at the deserted camp. "There were puppies here at one point in time. I am sure there were."

Ratchet licked his nose gently. "Come on, Optimus…"

Arcee interrupted them by tipping her head back and howling. When she put her head down on her paws, the Autobots pricked their ears to listen.

They were about to give up hope when they heard a little howl. Optimus jumped up and he ran to the source. He came back with a white she-pup in his mouth.

Ratchet nuzzled the pup when Optimus set her down and he sighed softly. "She is so weak, Optimus…"

The Alpha nuzzled the little pup, shaking his helm as he whined. "She survived so long already. She has to be strong enough to survive another day."

"It will be a while…but I think I can get her back on her paws."

oOoOo

Optimus laid the pup down in their camp, letting Ratchet take her to the far corner that was sheltered by a fallen tree. Wheeljack had stuffed the holes with fern leaves and mud so that the area that had become the MedBay was warm and sheltered. Ratchet had thanked him the best way that he could: dipped his head, muttered a _thank you_, and scampered away before anyone could notice his blush.

Optimus let his head rest on his paws and he whined softly, closing his eyes.

Bumblebee laid beside him. "I should have gone and gotten her…"

"You would have disobeyed your orders in doing that," he pointed out weakly. "But you are right. You should have disobeyed me."

Ratchet ran up. "She's not organic!"


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus watched Smokescreen run around with the pup that they had found. It wasn't weak anymore, due to several cubes of Energon that should have been lethal to any other organic species, but she finished six cubes in less than fifteen minutes.

And then she doubled in size.

Smokescreen just had a helm on her now.

Arcee was her unofficial mother, and Bumblebee was her sire. The pup would run to them, lick Arcee's nose, then run back and tackle Smokescreen.

Even Ultra Magnus was amused by the pup.

But Optimus was concerned, and Ratchet was wary of it. Wheeljack sat beside the Prime as they watched Smokescreen romp with the baby.

"I don't think she's fully organic, but she's not fully techno, either." Wheeljack licked his paw. "She's getting bigger, but that's what I'd expect from a techno-organic."

"Agreed," Optimus rumbled. He watched Smokescreen leap over her, which he nearly failed in doing. He saw Ultra Magnus stiffen and he expected the overprotective mech to jump in, but Magnus relaxed and he licked his chest fur a couple times to soothe himself.

Optimus woofed for the pup to come to him and he sniffed her face. She nipped his nose, which made his fur stand on end. She was fierce, and she was holding back.

She had the capability to destroy them all.

Wheeljack noticed him stiffen, but no one else seemed to see their leader become warier. Arcee wagged her tail and she padded away with Bumblebee to their den. The puppy took off after her.

Optimus sat back and he frowned. Wheeljack leaned close. "She is dangerous, and possesses the power of the Ancients."

Wheeljack frowned as well.

"We must destroy her."

oOo

Optimus watched the little pup sleep with Bumblebee's tail wrapped around her to keep her against his belly. Arcee had her head resting on Bumblebee's shoulder. The pup was between them.

He slipped towards them, sniffing the air. They were deeply asleep, so he nudged Arcee's head away. She twitched, fell away from Bumblebee, and then whined. She was dreaming.

He exhaled, and it stirred the pup's fluffy fur. She opened her blue eyes and she blinked up at him for a moment. She looked directly into his eyes. Then she did something astounding.

She jumped out of her nest and padded out before Optimus could lift her by her scruff. He frowned and he followed her. She had taken a seat in the middle of the camp directly in front of Wheeljack.

"She's creepy, Prime," Wheeljack said as she offered her scruff to him.

The Prime walked up and grabbed her by her scruff. He felt bad about taking Arcee's only chance to be a mother away from her, but he vowed to find her another pup.

One that did not have the capability of killing them all in their sleep.

He deposited the pup gently in the leaves several miles away from the camp. He watched her lay down on her back, her belly exposed. Wheeljack was getting antsy.

"Prime, just do it!"

He was distracted. The pup looked familiar somehow. She was purring, something wolves were incapable of doing, something only pure Cybertronians could do. But Wheeljack said she was half organic. So how could she purr?

Optimus lowered his mouth to take her neck into his jaws, then he felt a surge of energy.

A little spark-pulse. A familiar, little spark-pulse.

His eyes brightened with a memory of a beautiful femme coaxing him to take her servo.

He pulled away and he sighed softly. "I cannot. She is an Ancient power, one that I have encountered before."

Wheeljack frowned at him. "Who? When did you encounter an Ancient power with the capability to kill people!?"

"She would never hurt anyone. She is an Ancient, born with the power of creating, not of destruction."

He could tell Wheeljack was getting confused, so he looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"She was my lover."

Wheeljack backed away, possibly to get help from his mate. He knew Prime was not interested in femmes. He had bad relationships with femmes. He had fallen recently for the mechs, and he had more success with them.

"Her name is Solus Prime."

The other wolf stopped in his tracks. The femme puppy wagged her tail happily.

"And she has come for a reason."


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream backed away from his hiding place. He was curious as to why the Autobots were apparently going to kill a puppy (something that Autobots rarely did was kill things). When he found out the puppy was actually Solus Prime reborn, he decided that the best thing to do was to contact Megatron.

The great grey wolf bit Starscream's already-torn ears as he settled beside him. He pulled his lips away from his teeth when he saw Optimus fondly nuzzling and washing the puppy as he whined for an apology.

"Now would be the perfect time to attack, Megatron!"

The skinny wolf was quickly laid on. In a different place, the gesture might have meant other things, but the warlord was more interested in keeping the bugger silent than taking him as a mate. "Hush."

They watched the Autobots pad away with the puppy jumping between them. Then Megatron sat up and kicked Starscream away.

"You just let them walk away!?"

Megatron walked away from the hiding place and he flicked his tail up and over his back. "I let them live."

"Why!?"

"Because they have something I want, something I need."

Starscream snorted and he bounded to keep up with them. "Why are you letting them win, Megatron?"

"They have the power of an Ancient now. We are powerless. They could kill us with that puppy. But we can take her, and taint her. She is a puppy, after all, and puppies, like mud, can be molded."

Starscream looked down at the paw prints of the warlord and he put his own paw in the print. Then he grinned and bounded after his master.

They pushed their way through the brush to get to their camp and Megatron sat down in his cave while Starscream went to grab Soundwave. The two warriors joined their leader and the plan was created to take Solus Prime away from the Autobots.

And corrupt her light.

OoO

Arcee woke up with the puppy laying between her paws. She nosed the little puppy, then she sat up and prodded Bumblebee awake.

Optimus laid beside his mate licking his ears. Ratchet's eyes slowly opened and he let the Prime wash him.

Smokescreen rolled over into Magnus and pummeled his side with his hide paws. When the big wolf stood up, he ran to the other side of the camp, thus beginning their game of tag.

The smaller of the two wolves tripped over Bulkhead's tail, crashed into Optimus, who then bowled into Arcee.

And somehow Solus ended out on top of the mound.

Ultra Magnus paced around them, sniffing for Energon or other injuries. Ratchet was near the top, while Optimus was somewhere beneath everyone else. The only thing visible of him was a tail, and the tip was flicking.

Magnus backed away when the pile started to quiver, then rise up as Optimus stood on all four paws and he looked around for a minute. Due to his Cybertronian strength, he could take the whole team on his shoulders (literally).

"I wonder where my team is," Optimus said as he flicked his tail again.

Magnus helped lower everyone from his shoulders, then he cuffed his mate hard. "Apologize."

"There is no need, Ultra Magnus. It is alright. I needed a sudden test of my strength. Otherwise you would all worry that I am growing soft."

Smokescreen slid last off of Prime and he ducked his head. "It was an accident."

Optimus licked between Smokescreen's ears, smiling. "It is fine. I enjoyed the sudden test."

The team nuzzled each other gently as they wagged their tails and Optimus rewarded each of them with a lick between the ears.

And then they brush exploded with Decepticons.


	7. Chapter 7

Some time during the attack, Starscream had managed to get his jaws on Solus Prime and he hightailed it out of the camp. He dropped the little scrap of fur into Megatron's den and he sat guard. Megatron led the other Decepticons into camp after him, most of them sporting a few deep wounds.

Solus had fallen asleep in Megatron's nest and she yipped in delight when she saw Megatron coming towards her. She jumped up and down, licking and nuzzling his jaw as she wagged her tail happily. Optimus' howls for her were being heard, but not recognized. Solus was too young to do anything other than yip and attempt a strong howl back, atleast that's what the Decepticons thought. When Megatron dropped a shard of Dark Energon in front of her, the room became flooded with pure light and the wolves had to look away. When they were able to look back again, Solus was munching rather happily on the Energon shard as the last of the Dark matter drained out of it.

Starscream cowered behind Megatron. "She will destroy us all!"

"The Ancient will not harm us."

"We'd better not give her a reason to!"

"Soundwave, put her in the Isolation Den."

"Are you not listening to me?"

"I hear you. But I am choosing to ignore your whining and whimpering. Grow up, Starscream. Solus will not harm us."

The Seeker watched as Soundwave lifted Solus off the ground. She gave Megatron and Starscream a look, which made Starscream cower and Megatron start to advance.

And then he was blown back by an invisible force. Everyone was.

Solus sat in the middle of the camp, wagging her tail and pricking her ears at Megatron. As if the whole thing was more of a game than anything else.

Starscream looked at her as he laid on her back and he gave Megatron the universal I-Told-You-So look.

The warlord just returned the glare and he got to his paws. He looked down at the trembling Solus, and he was angered to know that she was not trembling in fear, but in excitement.

He decided the quickest way out of their issue was to drown her. So he scooped her up into his jaws and he headed off to the nearest river.


	8. Chapter 8

Megatron pressed Solus into the river, and the bubbles stopped rising, but she was staring up at him and wagging her little tail. She was still treating this like a game.

It had been fifteen minutes since he plunged her into the river and waited for her to drown.

Starscream laid beside him, having grown bored after the first five seconds. "Is she dead yet?"

"No."

"Are your paws cold?"

"No."

"Are you giving up?"

"No."

The Seeker growled and he flopped over on his back, lashing his tail. He looked up when he heard the brush rattle, and he frowned at the still-quivering leaves. "Megatron?"

"I'm busy."

"Yeah, not killing a pup, but we have company."

"It is probably a rabbit, or a curious squirrel."

"MEGATRON!"

The mech turned around, and released Solus in shock. Twelve giant wolves were standing around them. Megatron had seen some massive wolves, but the white one staring down at him with grey eyes was bigger than the trees. The biggest tree could have snapped under his tail as it brushed by.

**Surrender the pup.**

Megatron pushed the pup over, blinking down at her fluffy fur. She had been under the water completely for fifteen minutes, but she was perfectly dry as she bounced around the legs of the larger wolf. As she bounced, she grew bigger.

And bigger

And bigger.

Until she was jumping _over_ him.

**I'm so glad you came, Prima!** she barked, biting his jaw. He was softening as she continued, but he turned his re-sharpened gaze onto Megatron and Starscream.

**You should be ashamed. Trying to kill an immortal? Are you that stupid, or do you pretend to be?**

Solus slapped her tail over his shoulder as she turned away, rubbing against the others. **Come on. Leave them, Prima. We have other matters to attend to.**

The Thirteen left, nosing through the trees.

Megatron began to walk stiffly away, but when he realized that Starscream was not at his side, he turned to look back at him. The Seeker was frozen over a puddle of fluid.

"Did you soil yourself?"

"Didn't you!?"

**OoO**

Optimus was laying with his helm resting on his mate. He was whining, but Ratchet was soothing him with his tongue. His eyes had started to close several times, then he would worry more and he would sit up and squirm before Ratchet would pin him back down and wash him all over again, from ear tips to tail tip.

That was before the earth started to quiver under their paws. Wheeljack was literally vibrating along the ground, and Bulkhead was whining as he padded after him.

Arcee was running in frantic circles while Bumblebee sniffed the air and ground like the good scout he was.

Then the biggest wolf Prime had ever seen ran up to them with shiny blue-grey eyes and a wagging tail, followed by twelve others of equal, if not larger, size.

Prime recognized the first one immediately as Solus.

Wheeljack apparently did, too. "She has the ability to turn into a massive wolf...but she preferred to be a puppy!?"

She dropped her chest to the ground with her rump in the air. It was an invitation to play, but she could easily snap anyone's spin with a touch of her paw. "We are all, masters of deception."

Optimus touched her paw with his own. "Why have you come?"

Vector Prime stepped forward, and he sat with a thump that was both heard and felt. "We have come to protect you all. Humans will hunt you, pollution has an effect on you, and you will be your own undoing, but you are strong, and you will survive the hardships ahead of you. Just do not lose hope, because we are always there, in the sound of the wind, in the touch of the sun's warmth..."

Solus' tongue rasped over Prime's whole body in one lick, then the Thirteen faded into the forest.

**OoO**

Megatron woke up, sitting straight up in his berth as he panted nervously. Starscream rolled over in his berth and he shook the Seeker awake. "Starscream, I had that terrible nightmare again! We were wolves! And the Autobots were _winning_!"

"It was just a dream, my lord. Nothing more. Now go back to sleep."

Megatron laid his helm down and he stared at the ceiling, whining. He didn't want to go to sleep, not after that terrible dream. But his optics slowly closed, and he began to dream of dragons.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus yawned, displaying a large set of teeth. They pointed backwards like a shark's so that anything that had the unfortunate luck of being caught between the Prime's jaws had no escape. But it served a different purpose now.

Ratchet had a crystal of Energon in his jaws, and the Prime wanted some. He trotted up to him, flaring his silver-y-blue wings and standing on his toes to look bigger than he really was. Ratchet wasn't fooled, however. The medic rose up on his own toes and flared his own sunset-orange wings, tightening his grip on the crystal.

Then Bumblebee ran by with Arcee on his tail. They launched off the mountain and spiralled down to the earth with their claws laced together. It was a test. You didn't want your mate to bail on you the moment it got a little hard to bear. Optimus wanted to see what became of them, but he was too busy glaring at Ratchet.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack, who had done the death-fall years before, were squabbling over a crystal like Ratchet and Optimus were, but they were using teeth and claws, and only gently. They gave each other no wounds to remember, just sharp bursts of pain that made them squeak and growl like angry kittens.

Optimus circled Ratchet, lashing his tail as he watched the other male. Ratchet stayed still, then he laid down to spite the larger male. It was an insult that Optimus took. His eye slits narrowed and he threw himself at Ratchet, sinking his teeth into his neck scales, but they caused no damage. Ratchet didn't even flinch, but he let out a small grunt as he fastened his jaws firmly around the crystal. Optimus gave up and retreated like the young one he was.

He watched Ratchet snap up half of the crystal, and then pressed himself to the ground when the male left the other half almost lazily, but Ratchet had done it on purpose. Optimus snatched it up and hurried back to his den before Ratchet could turn around and see what he had done, but he didn't need to worry about the medic seeing it. He heard it well enough.

After everyone was satisfied and after Arcee and Bumblebee returned, nuzzling and purring, the group got together under the moonlight and nuzzled each other slowly.

They had no fear of the Decepticons. They had already beaten them to a pulp, and only a few remained on their feet with the ability to find and retrieve Energon crystals.

They were safe and they knew it. They even gloated it from time to time, and they were about to do it again.

Optimus rose to his feet and breathed fire at the moon. The burst of light the Prime had created could be seen for miles and miles, and the Decepticons saw it even though they hid themselves away in their caves. The team pitched in, roaring and flapping their wings to create the sound of thunder. Arcee's roar was not lost in the chaos. It made the statement stronger.

_**We are alive**_

**OoO**

Megatron screamed as he sat up and he gripped the sheets to his chest.

Starscream's red optics flicked open. "My lord, I beg of you, go to sleep!"

"We were dragons!"

"Primus forbid," he muttered, still angry about Megatron waking him up again. "Primus forbid he get some sleep!"

"Primus is against me! Plaguing me with dreams and nightmares of the Autobots winning and of us dying."

Starscream huffed and he jerked the pillow over his helm. He groaned, loudly. He wanted to tell Megatron that he was annoyed.

But Megatron was hyperventalating as he hugged the sheets to his chest and looked around the room as if Optimus as a wolf or as a dragon would snap him up for dinner.

But nothing came to eat him, and Megatron slowly laid down to sleep.


End file.
